1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular telephone, and more particularly, to a cellular telephone with an improved LCD supporting frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the LCD panel of a cellular telephone is supported horizontally above the main circuit board by a supporting frame. An auxiliary circuit board with a light source is installed vertically at one end of the supporting frame and a light guiding panel is installed horizontally on the supporting frame for passing light emitted from the light source upward onto the LCD panel as backlight. The auxiliary circuit board is soldered onto the main circuit board thus fixing it to the supporting frame and allowing inward passage of current. The contacting surface and soldering area of the auxiliary circuit board and main circuit is small and there is no room to install any circuits other than a simple light source circuit. The soldering area is further limited during installation of the supporting frame and auxiliary circuit board onto the main circuit board due to the complexity of the cellular telephone. Installing the supporting frame and auxiliary circuit board is not an easy task.